Promises
by G. Summer
Summary: After the battle with the war god - Vaisravana, Yato had no choice but to cut his relation with Hiyori. She was suppose to see him as a stranger or better yet, almost no memories but even Yato didn't suspect that she will be more than what he thought. xD Hiyori x Yato all the way! xD


I totally love Hiyori x Yato. It's my first fanfic for this manga so plz support me! xD Any reviews are appreciate :3 I don't own anything.

**First chapter: **

**REMEMBER**

The window's curtain is fluttering as the last light of dawn slowly stepping in the hospital room. The pure white room was colored in reddish orange. Her raven soft hair is dancing with the wind as the gently breeze running in. Her hand feeling the blanket, she watched the dawn with distant eyes. She keep looking at it, thoughtlessly, to the wide sky about to fall to darkness but it was beautiful when traces of shimmering stars are about to appear.

The door opened, and a light sound of a dropped bag.

"My god..." Her mother gasped, running toward her. "Hiyori!"

Hiyori's distant eyes suddenly turned around, her thoughtlessly eyes focus on her mother.

Her legs were out of strength, she dropped down, hugging her daughter's thin waist. Tears were silently rolling down. Her hair was slightly messy.

"What...happened?" her daughter asked.

Her mother was silent, each word was hard to escape her lips. "You fainted...but...you were asleep for three days! Your pulses were getting weaker all of the sudden last night...and your father had to..." Her mother stops for it is too painful to remember it now.

"But! It's all okay now!" Her mother perks up. "You are awake now! Your father! Let me call him!" and her mother hurried to the door.

The girl stared in blank space the she bends down, her silky raven hair falls down over to her white slim shoulders. Eyes looking down to her chest, hand over her heart. "It's okay? Then why... do I feel so heavy...it's empty...do I need to do something?"

The last light is about to die down, Hiyori walks out of the hospital, her mother was complaining to her father why he lets her out but it was all her idea. She wants to get out so badly but she doesn't know why, what she should do. But all she replied to her mother is "I'm okay". But that's not what she truly feels because somewhere in her mind, it's telling her to do something.

Lying in her bed, she thought she couldn't go to sleep maybe it's because she has been sleeping for three straight days. She found herself seeing her own body before her. For some reasons, she was perfectly okay, she saw her own body sleeping. Hiyori flew out of her house and got the full view of the city she has been staying all these years, and it was unbelievable. It was shinning, lively and beautiful. They were pretty but nothing more, it was incredibly lonely. She wished to see this with someone else but who was it? As her heart aching, she feels like collapse for something missing.

Soon it was morning, and her friends came over. They walk to school and then walk back home together. They were all normal, happily but Hiyori found herself staring in spaces at times, wonder did she need to do something.

"What's the matter Hiyori? Do you want to buy more?" Her friends asked, caught her about to buy two more hot buns.

The hot bun she is holding, the gesture she about to do to buy two hot buns that have melted cheese in it. She always stares behind her, like to expect to see something. And lastly, her books, where have they all gone to, she saw an exercise notebook but it isn't hers but the grading handwriting is definitely hers. Was she someone's tutor? What about her diary? Where is it?

One day, when she was going out shopping with her friends and her mind was running off again and she lost them in the busy street. She keep on walking, looking rapidly everywhere for her friends, or is it?

She was about to take out her phone until she met someone's eyes. It was like her whole world only consists of her and that person. Everyone was still walking, but that boy, his every movement was like perfectly imprinted in her head. She knows this person. That familiar dark tracksuit, black hair, he is walking with a boy who is surprisingly white.

Her eyes and his eyes met. His clear eyes and his mouth twitched, her lips were about to say something too but it was stopped by a fast coldly ignoring and he was out of her sight, walking past her without a word. Her heart suddenly aches, she hold her heart wondering why did it beating so fast when their eyes meet or why it is so painful when he walked pass her.

In her mind, something just snapped and it was perfectly clear.

She ran and ran to a shrine. She didn't feel out of place, she even feel familiar like she has been here for almost everyday even though in her memory there is nothing about going to this place frequently.

She walks right in, and there she saw it.

"Kofuku-san!" Hiyori jumps right in. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Hiyori?" Kofuku surprised.

It was night before she knows it and during the whole conversation, everyone was fidgeting about something, a name that shouldn't be spoken. She walks behind the shrine where she makes sure no one notice. But of course there is always that one pair of eyes that has been staring at her from the start.

A guy appears in front of her, his eyes are sad. He stands before her, makes her heartbeat raised. But inside of her there is also anger.

"Why are you here?" He hesitated. "Did you...remember?"

She, with her almost innocent eyes, replied normally. "Remember what? Do I know you?"

His eyes were devastating. He heard from her very lips, the voice of saying full of unfamiliarity. She didn't remember and that hurts him. She said it so easily but did she realize if every word which doesn't know him, hurts him very much. They were stabbing his heart like daggers, blood slowly running down. He avoided her eyes, and walks pass her quickly but not quick enough to miss the scent of her hair.

"Are you gonna let this be?" She asked coldly.

He stopped. Astonish, he immediately turns around, he saw her fragile back. He didn't answer.

"Do you truly think it is ok for me to forget you?"

He found something was wrong in her voice. He hurried stand before her, then he realizes, she was like glowing in the night. She was crying. Silently.

He doesn't know what to say but having a troubled expression on his face. He looks at her dearly, looking at her crying face, he feels pain for each of tears she drops.

"Even though...I keep my promise? To see you...everyday?" She was having a hard to complete a sentence because of the hiccups and weeping interrupted.

"No...I don't want to..." He finally spoke, hands gripping hard behind. He wants to stop those tears immediately.

"Then why...!" She perk up, face was all wet from all those tears, but she stopped because she finally saw his face. His black dark hair and clear eyes, he was blushing while looking at her like he wants to hug her tight but that pained look on his face. That face which shows he is angry with himself for being so powerless, so helpless and also, the look he is giving to her like he is fearing something.

"I'm..." He hesitated.


End file.
